Sleep Syrup
by ColorTheSky
Summary: What do you think has the effect of sleep syrup on Max? It's sweet, and it takes all your problems away. Foodie. :


a/n- Hey guys! I just thought of this. It's very Faxy. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Sleep Syrup**

The two figures on the couch were asleep peacefully. Their breaths were synchronized and their hearts were beating as one.

They lay dreaming on the couch, their legs tangled over each other. Their wings were outstretched, the black ones, wrapped around the tan speckled ones. And if you look just a little bit more underneath the feathers, both of them had their arms placed around the other, and they both had grins plastered onto their faces.

They looked like they were the happiest people into the world.

It was not a few hours after that, as the dirty blonde haired girl stirred. And surprisingly, the dark black haired one, did not wake.

The girl opened her eyes, smiling slightly at the boy who had put her to sleep. Underneath the wings, she slowly turned, as if to look up into his face.

He grimaced as she moved away.

She giggled softly, placing her cheek to his chest, careful as to not wake him.

He sighed, contented in his sleep.

She breathed in, closing her eyes, overwhelmed by feeling of having him sleep beside her.

He slowly fingered his eyelids, in which underneath lay black orbs, shining and glittering brightly. She fingered his soft, warm, thick lips, which she has kissed over a million times. She fingered his eyebrows, his nose, the red tinted cheeks… And she was startled when he said a single word.

"Max..."

She almost jumped. But she stayed still, fighting the urge move so much. Her heart pounded loudly. Wide eyed, she buried her face into his shirt, breathing him in. She smiled into the cloth, and once again was starting to fall back asleep.

Btu immediately, her eyes popped open. And her thoughts raced with the possibilities of what she could do while he was asleep.

And slowly, she moved upwards, until her head reached his neck. She kissed his jaw softly, and then she craned to make her lips touch his ear.

She already knew this couldn't work, but she still wanted to give it a try. He left so many questions unanswered.

She whispered, "Fang, do you still like Brigid?"

He tossed a little, moving sideways. And then his arm landed on her waist.

Disappointed, she rolled her eyes. She curled back towards his chest when a soft sound erupted form his lips.

"No…"

Delighted, she moved ever so slowly upwards, until her skinny arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

Once again, she said quietly, "Did you date Lissa to make Max jealous?"

He unconsciously turned his head, so that he was facing her. They were so close together, their noses touched.

"Yes." he exhaled slowly.

She beamed silently at him. And then she held him close, putting his resting head onto her shoulders.

And then she murmured sweetly, "Do you consider yourself as Max's boyfriend?"

Slowly, the arms around her tightened. And he gently spoke.

"I hope so."

She resisted giggling at this.

But at the same time, it made her happy, she felt as if her heart were doing cartwheels inside her heart. It gave her a sense of bliss. In some way, it was a sign saying he was hers. That she belonged with him.

Her heart was beating frantically as she hoisted her neck up to speak in his ear again.

She was nervous, for she was going to ask that simple question that burned at the back of her mind for so long now. Her mind continued to change, for she was afraid of the answer he will give.

If he said no, her heart would shatter into more than a million pieces. But if he said yes, she wouldn't know what she would do.

Very calmly, she moved her lips producing a sound which was almost inaudible. If he was awake, Fang would've been tickled by the breath in his ear.

"Do you love Max?"

Her heart pounded, the beat ringing in her ears. She was anxious to hear his answer. And soundlessly, his words formed a word.

She saw it as a simple yes.

And out of complete passion, her world spun around. Overjoyed, she smiled ear to ear.

_He loves me! _She replayed that in her head over and over again. That beautiful yes, formed by his lips. She stared at his sleeping figure, and gently, she lifted herself up. She slowly moved upwards, just until she could stare at the heavy lidded eyes which she thought so much about.

She stared at his sharp, angular and handsome features, and eyed them conspicuously. She ran her hands from his forehead to his chin tenderly, sure not to alert him by her touch.

But she could not take it, her heart was just too impatient. She smoothly took his face into her hands, and kissed him.

It was sweet oblivion. She could not think. It was pure bliss, having his mouth on top of hers. She held him closer, and this time, she let go of trying to wake him. She crushed herself closer to him, her legs encircling his waist, her hands which were just holding onto his face moments ago, were now tamgling themselves into his long black hair.

And it did not surprise her when those lips were moving against hers now. Or when the arms started moving from her hips to her waist. Like her own, the arms held her closer. As close as they could ever be.

There wasn't any space left in between their chests, and either could feel each one's heart beat frantically.

Fang moved his head sideways, to kiss her deeper. They broke apart a few times, when they could no longer stand holding their breath.

But when their lips met yet again, it brought bliss. It made her forget everything, even the pain of his arms holding her too close. It made her dizzy at the same time, but she held on to him. It was like they were left to their own world. All alone.

And she didn't show the slightest sign she cared.

It had the effect of the sweetest sleep syrup.

And when they had to stop, for their lips were raw, they breathed slowly, but in ragged way.

It was easy to see the uneven heaving of their chests. But no, they didn't see it, they felt it, for they were still holding each other as close as possible.

And then after sometime of unseen smiles and shining eyes, their breathing slowed and steadied.

And Fang closed his eyes, once again to fall back into slumber.

Max laughed quietly, twirling a strand of hair on his forehead. She kissed his nose.

And then she said in a hushed tone, afraid that someone else might hear.

"If you didn't know it yet, I love you too." She pecked on his mouth.

"And that's for answering me." She beamed at his unconscious angelic face.

And it stunned her when the lips she just kissed curved around the edges, the sight of him smiling in his sleep just took her breath away.

And the eyes shot open, revealing those dark, soft eyes, staring directly at her.

She couldn't speak.

He chuckled, and then raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew the answers to all of those questions already."

She started to protest. "No-"

But she was silenced by the mouth that met hers in an instant.

* * *

a/n- Review please?


End file.
